


This and this and this

by Enochianess



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Lazy Mornings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 16:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enochianess/pseuds/Enochianess
Summary: Lucas rolls over and smiles at Eliott's sleeping face. The mid-morning sun casts him in gold, a halo forming around his head, painting the tips of his hair a beautiful bronze. He looks like a young god, a modern Apollo, the god of the sun, of light and music and poetry.





	This and this and this

**Author's Note:**

> Can you believe this is my 100th fanfic??? I'm in shock, honestly.
> 
> What is less shocking is that it is basically an ode to Eliott Demaury, and by association, Maxence Danet-Fauvel.
> 
> You can listen to this fic [here](https://youtu.be/Wu0-slZ6kp0)

It's a struggle to open his eyes. The sun is streaming in through the living room window because they forgot to close the curtains last night. It hadn't seemed important, not when they were curled together beneath the duvet with the lights of Paris casting shadows over their naked torsos. Lucas remembers tracing those shadows with his tongue, letting his fingers cast marks of their own on Eliott's pale skin.

It had been a long night, filled with pleasures and whispered intimacies. Every word that fell from Eliott's lips had set him on fire, had him twisting in the sheets as they were followed by sweet, scorching kisses. Impossibly, every touch seems to feel better than the last and Lucas finds himself constantly yearning for the next press of their bare bodies, the next tussle that leads to fire and heat and slack jaws and open, panting mouths. It's like an addiction - a fiery, all-consuming addiction. 

Lucas rolls over and smiles at Eliott's sleeping face. The mid-morning sun casts him in gold, a halo forming around his head, painting the tips of his hair a beautiful bronze. He looks like a young god, a modern Apollo, the god of the sun, of light and music and poetry.

His lips twitch in and out of a smile, like he's lost in the most captivating and wondrous of dreams. Lucas runs his fingertips over his bony shoulder, traces up his throat and over his chin until he can touch his lips - lips of the softest, dusky rose petal pink. Eliott turns away from the touch slightly, pressing the side of his face further into the dark blue pillow. 

"Eliott," Lucas whispers, leaning forward to nuzzle into the long column of his neck, "wake up."

An arm wraps around Lucas' waist and squeezes him tightly to Eliott's chest. "Go back to sleep, little hedgehog."

"Wake up," Lucas whispers again, pressing a flutter of kisses to Eliott's pulse point.

Eliott laughs and it is beautifully melodic, a clear ha-ha-ha that makes Lucas smile giddily. Lucas doesn't remember ever being this happy before. He presses himself impossibly closer to Eliott, snuggles into him and laughs too. Eliott presses a kiss to Lucas' forehead and rolls him over onto his back. He settles himself over Lucas' hips and leans forward until their torsos are pressed together again. He pushes a hand through Lucas' messy hair and smiles down at him. 

"You are impossible," Eliott whispers. "Such a nuisance."

"A nuisance?" Lucas scoffs.

"Yes, a nuisance."

Lucas leans up to press a kiss to his lips - lips that are so soft and mould to his so well. Lucas could happily spend all his days kissing Eliott.

Eliott rolls his hips and laughs when Lucas gasps. 

"Now who is the nuisance?" Lucas says, short of breath.

"Always you, my little hedgehog."

"What, um-" Lucas says, his head turning to the side as Eliott begins kissing and licking and sucking at his neck, "what do you want to do today?"

"This," Eliott says, linking their fingers together and pressing Lucas' hands down into the sheets. "This and this and this."

Lucas smiles and opens his eyes to peer up at Eliott. He's stunned for a moment by his beauty, overwhelmed almost. His hair is a complete wreck, standing at all ends, yet still he looks as lovely as always. It makes Lucas wish he was an artist, so that he might be able to capture him as he is in this moment forever. He seems so soft, almost vulnerable, naked in the morning sunshine. Lucas wants to keep him this way, always. 

"What are you staring at?" Eliott asks, smiling crookedly, his eyes darting about Lucas' face.

"Just you."

Eliott dips his gaze shyly and rests his head beside Lucas' on the pillow. "You flatter me too much."

"No flattery could be enough."

Eliott laughs and kisses Lucas' cheek. "Thank you."

"For what?" Lucas asks, turning his head so their eyes can meet again.

"Everything."

Lucas smiles and nuzzles their noses together. "We should get some breakfast."

"Not yet. Let's just stay here a little while longer."

"Okay," Lucas whispers, pressing another kiss to Eliott's mouth. "Just," _kiss,_ "a little," _kiss,_ "while," _kiss,_ "longer."

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, please leave kudos and/or comments!
> 
> Come find me @MaxenceSource on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/maxencesource/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/MaxenceSource) and [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC-_99lS6mcwLDwbXqALgenw)


End file.
